


За сбычу мечт, или Самый умный Снейп

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Северус Снейп сделал слишком много, чтобы банально умереть. Но что случится, если эта мысль придет в голову сразу нескольким людям?..





	1. Вечер, или Как все случилось; СС, ШК; PG

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: В определенном роде ООС из-за жанра и абсурдности самого сюжета.   
> Примечание автора 1: Автор отдает себе отчет, что в русском языке выражения «сбыча мечт» не существует, но надеется на понимание читателей. ;)   
> Примечание автора 2: При написании фика автор использовал перевод профессии несчастного Невилла Лонгботтома в исполнении «РОСМЭН» хулиганства ради и чтобы немного посмеяться.   
> Примечание автора 3: Фик написан в форме обратной прокрутки кадров. Если что-то будет непонятно, истории можно прочитать и наоборот: начиная с 4й и заканчивая 1й ;)

_Великобритания, кабинет министра магии, 22:05 местного времени_. 

– Как насчет вина? – министр магии чувствовал себя немного неуютно под пристальным взглядом собеседника. – Согласитесь, нам есть, что отпраздновать! 

– Не буду с вами спорить, министр, – развел руками Северус Снейп и привстал с кресла, чтобы принять бокал. 

Кингсли наполнил второй и поставил бутылку на стол. Пить начали в полном молчании, смакуя каждый глоток. И если Снейп действительно наслаждался, то взгляд министра постоянно скакал от ежедневника к часам, а потом к бывшему зельевару. 

– По поводу вашей внешности, – неловко начал Кингсли, когда вино в бокалах подошло к концу. – Волосы придется подстричь и перекрасить. Вы в какой цвет предпочитаете покраситься?.. 

Снейп внимательно посмотрел на министра сквозь бокал и произнес, когда пауза стала совсем невыносимой: 

– В рыжий. Я думаю, так будет проще затеряться в министерстве. 

– Понял. Шутка, – неуверенно хохотнул министр и продолжил: – Форму носа лучше изменить и есть придется побольше, а то таких худых… 

– Я понял, – прервал его Снейп. – И это мучение я как-нибудь переживу. Хотя уже сложнее. 

– Вы теперь всё переживете, – Кингсли улыбнулся своим мыслям и снова наполнил бокалы. – Такое пережили!.. Кстати, может, простите тех двух авроров? Они очень боятся потерять работу. 

– А я, по-вашему, ничего не боялся? – изумился Снейп. – Вы только представьте. Ночь, тишина. Птички поют. Осада Хогвартса, всё спокойно. Я иду к Лорду, никого не трогаю – и тут эти двое! Мешок на голову, и тащат куда-то! 

– Ну молодые они, – смущенно потупился Кингсли. – С хроноворотом первый раз, а тут такое ответственное задание. Очень боялись не успеть. 

– Они не успеть боялись, – хмыкнул Снейп. – А мне каково было оказаться в будущем, где меня напичкали всеми возможными противоядиями и подробными рассказами, что и как произойдет? Причем вовсе не со слов очевидцев! 

– Из очевидцев выжил только Гарри, – попытался объясниться министр. – А у него поствоенный синдром. Мы стараемся лишний раз его не волновать. 

– Ночь, тишина, – не слушая доводов министра, продолжил бормотать Снейп. – Птички поют. А я иду к Лорду, точно зная, что меня сейчас змея кусать будет! 

– Зато второй раз у авроров все очень хорошо получилось! – попытался перевести разговор Кингсли. – Только вы в Визжащей хижине один остались, они вас – хвать – и обратно. Вы даже испугаться не успели! 

– Я там вообще много чего успел, – не согласился Снейп. – А вот по поводу того, что я там один остался – это позвольте поспорить. До сих пор не могу поверить, что мы их всех обезвредили. Это ж надо, использовать одну и ту же мантию-невидимку в один и тот же день, чтобы спасти меня от смерти! 

Последняя мысль бывшему зельевару неожиданно показалась приятной. Он раскраснелся и налил себе еще вина. 

– Я так и не понял, как это произошло, – осторожно начал министр. – Вроде бы нельзя одного человека несколько раз спасти. Успешно, то есть. 

– Просто никто раньше не пробовал, – не согласился Снейп. – Они элементарно за меня ухватились с разницей в доли секунды. То есть, теоретически я уже в руках Грейнджер… простите, миссис Уизли, а практически меня еще можно лицезреть на полу хижины. 

– Это слишком сложно, – после некоторых раздумий жалобно ответил министр. 

– А вы не напрягайтесь, – Снейп пожал плечами. – Зачем вам эти тонкости. Суть в том, что меня в вашем времени оказалось шесть штук. То есть, это я надеюсь, что всего шесть, – быстро добавил он. 

– Я просто подумать боюсь, что на самом деле больше, – вздрогнул Кингсли. – С этими-то еле разобрались. 

– Вряд ли больше, – сжалился Снейп. – Поттер свою мантию, кроме этих, никому не давал. А вы министерскую?.. 

– Я тоже не давал, – с облегчением вздохнул министр. – Удивительно, что всё удалось. 

– О да, – не стал спорить Снейп. – Но тогда в хижине я думал, что умом тронусь. Лежу себе, кровью истекаю. Жду, когда Поттер уйдет. А вокруг эти под мантиями толпятся. Как еще ноги друг другу не отдавили! А уж как луком пахнет! Я думаю, это Лонгботтом. Он меня всегда ненавидел. И выкрал, наверное, для каких-то зловещих экспериментов, не иначе. 

– Невилл-то? – не поверил Кингсли. – Да он же мухи не обидит! 

– Это вы Нагини скажите, – парировал Снейп. – Может, у него на мой счет такие же кровожадные планы имелись. По крайней мере, от запаха лука просто деваться некуда было. А тут еще кто-то нервно хихикать начал. Подозреваю, что Флер. До сих пор удивляюсь, как остальные не заметили! А кто-то из ваших авроров мне на руку наступил и нарциссиного эльфа нечаянно под коленку пнул. Я-то сдержался, а вот эльф визжал так, что все спасатели не разбежались только потому, что точно были уверены, что это хижина сама по себе выступает. 

– Романтично, – непонятно к чему выдал Кингсли и посмотрел на ополовиненную бутылку. 

– Жаль, что мы никогда не узнаем, как именно они пытались меня оживить, – с заметным сожалением произнес Снейп. – Бедняги, они так старались, но вряд ли у кого-то из них что-то получилось бы, если бы я уже не был под завязку напичкан всеми вашими штучками. 

– Не думайте об этом, – Кингсли снова наполнил бокал и фамильярно похлопал Снейпа по плечу. – Зато теперь у меня появился умный и деятельный заместитель, а вы… 

– А я знаю, что я жив и хоть где-то, но наверняка счастлив, – кисло дополнил Снейп. – Это так… радует. 

– Я не политик, – не слушая Снейпа, продолжил Кингсли. – Но как это объяснить магам, которые хотят видеть на посту министра одного из повстанцев? Мне нужен человек со стальной волей, хитрый как змей, изворотливый как… змей… мудрый как… 

– Давайте оставим тему змей, – попросил Снейп, машинально касаясь рукой шеи. 

– Хорошо, – не стал спорить Кингсли. – Мне нужен человек, переживший действительно ужасные вещи… Однако, при этом не каждый школьный учитель сможет стать заместителем министра! 

– Это точно, – согласился бывший учитель. – Жаль только, что в министерстве нельзя назначать отработки и снимать баллы. 

– Явная недоработка политической системы, – закивал Кингсли. – Насколько легче было бы проводить реформы… 

– Приятно разговаривать с действительно умным человеком, – прервал его Снейп. 

– Спасибо, – смутился министр. 

– Не за что, – пожал плечами Снейп. – Я это о себе. Вам просто не с кем поговорить, господин министр. Но теперь все будет по-другому. 

– Слава Мерлину, – Кингсли достал платок и с шумом высморкался. 

– Э, уважаемый министр, а вы уже достаточно набрались, – заметил Снейп, отбирая у министра бутылку. – Вас, наверное, жена дома ждет? 

– Я не женат, – пожаловался министр. – Кстати, вот вы тоже не женаты, может, поговорим об этом? 

– Ну, кто-то вас дома наверняка ждет, – не поддался на провокацию Снейп. – Собачка, кошечка… 

– Ненавижу домашних животных, – застенчиво признался Кингсли. – Никому раньше не говорил, но вы, Северус, располагаете к доверию. 

– Правда, что ли? – не поверил Снейп. – Но это, в общем-то, неважно. Завтра с самого утра новый рабочий день, вам абсолютно точно нужно выспаться. 

– Вы так думаете? – Кингсли с грустью посмотрел на пустой бокал. 

– Да! Я так думаю! – рявкнул Снейп и добавил уже спокойнее: – Я бы хотел ненадолго остаться один. 

– О, пожалуйста, – Кингсли подмигнул. – Ощутите себя хозяином этого кабинета, мистер заместитель! 

– О да, – Снейп отсалютовал бокалом и кисло улыбнулся. 

 

_Великобритания, Лондон, кабинет министра магии, 3 мая 2018 года, 23:59 местного времени_  

Когда Кингсли вышел, бывший зельевар повернулся к висящей на стене карте мира и легко коснулся её краем бокала в нескольких местах. 

– Ну-с, мне никогда не удастся побывать там, где я живу, – с легким удивлением произнес он. – Но хоть где-то я точно счастлив. И жив. Абсолютно точно жив. 

С этими словами он приподнял бокал и чокнулся с невидимым собеседником. 

  

_Аргентина, Буэнос-Айрес, отель «Rochester Concept», 3 мая 2018 года, 20:59 местного времени…_  

Россия, Москва, отель «Будапешт» 4 мая 2018 года, 03:59 местного времени… 

Канада, Виннипег, отель «Delta Winnipeg» 3 мая 2018 года, 18:59 местного времени… 

Австралия, Мельбурн, отель «Charsfield», 4 мая 2018 года, 09:59 местного времени… 

Мальдивские острова, Мале, отель «Kuramathi Village», 4 мая 2018 года, 04:59 местного времени… 

Северус Снейп приподнял бокал и чокнулся с невидимым собеседником. 


	2. День, или Тайное собрание у Гарри Поттера; ГП, РУ, БУ, МУ, ЛМ, СС; PG

_Великобритания, Лондон, площадь Гриммо, 3 мая 2018 года, 12:48 местного времени_. 

Если бы магглы были чуть внимательнее, они заметили бы небывалое оживление в том месте, где на площади Гриммо находились дома № 11 и № 13. 

Сначала как будто из ниоткуда появилась худощавая рыжеволосая женщина, чье недовольное лицо озарялось легкой улыбкой, когда она доставала из сумочки кредитку и вертела её в руках. 

Она делала это каждые полторы минуты, но уже через десять минут продолжать наблюдение стало бы невозможным, потому что загадочная дама пропала, словно растворилась в воздухе. 

Почти одновременно с исчезновением Джиневры Уизли, которая наверняка возникла в это мгновение прямо посреди крупного торгового центра, где повсюду заманчиво мелькали надписи «Распродажа» и «Скидки», на площади начали появляться другие странные люди. 

Первой была рыжеволосая троица, по чьим лицам становилось сразу понятно, что они, несомненно, являются родственниками той самой Джиневры, с которой так досадно разминулись. Так же не вызывало сомнений, чья роль здесь была главенствующей. Чтобы понять это, достаточно увидеть, как покорно двинулись за невысокой энергичной женщиной два широкоплечих молодых мужчины. 

Увы, редкие прохожие сновали по своим делам, и некому было заметить это, как и то, что через несколько мгновений странная троица исчезла между домами № 11 и № 13. 

Еще через пару минут на этом же месте появился пожилой элегантный джентльмен с тростью, который был куда менее целеустремлен и, казалось, предполагал совершить просто небольшую прогулку по площади. 

Вероятно, он впервые был в этом районе Лондона, потому что на лице его то и дело появлялось растерянное выражение, которое никак не вязалось со всем его остальным видом. 

Возможно, он так бы и удалился, если бы с другой стороны площади не появилась молодая пухленькая женщина, которая почему-то не возникла из воздуха, а просто торопливо бежала по мостовой, не замечая, что забрызгивает грязью свою яркую и немного старомодную юбку, чулки и ботинки. 

Бесцеремонно похлопав по плечу аристократа, она потянула его куда-то в сторону и исчезла вместе с ним, как будто прошла сквозь стену. 

Очень жаль, ведь у стороннего наблюдателя, если бы таковой имелся, именно о ней могло бы сложиться мнение как об обычном человеке. Да, действительно жаль. 

  

 _Великобритания, Лондон, площадь Гриммо, дом 12, 3 мая 2018 года, 13:57 местного времени_. 

– Ну что, предлагаю начать нашу тайную встречу, – откашлявшись, важно произнес Гарри Поттер. – Нет, Молли, нам уже хватит чаю с вашими замечательными пирожками! Если мы потратим на предварительное сближающее чаепитие еще хотя бы полчаса, мне уже никогда не восстановить благосостояние нашей семьи. Я и так с трудом убедил Джинни покинуть дом в обмен на то, что она походит по магазинам. 

– Слабак, – насмешливо улыбнулся Люциус Малфой, на которого сближающее чаепитие почему-то не действовало. – На карточке должно быть достаточно средств, чтобы жена могла случайно уехать на пляжи Франции или посмотреть корриду в Испании. Вдруг ей захочется?.. 

– И часто такое может хотеться жене, отпущенной по магазинам с кредиткой мужа? – забеспокоился Гарри. Он снял очки, протер их и снова водрузил на переносицу. 

– К моему великому сожалению, редко, – вздохнул Люциус, поудобнее разваливаясь на стуле и беря двумя пальцами еще один пирожок. – Но надежда должна быть. 

– Ясно, – буркнул Гарри и отвернулся от ухмыляющегося Малфоя. – Но сегодня у нас на повестке дня другая проблема. А именно… 

– Еще чаю, милый? – поинтересовалась Молли, левитируя с кухни только что вскипевший чайник. 

– Нет! – рявкнул Гарри так, что сидящий ближе всех к нему Рон скривился и потер ухо, а Ханна Лонгботтом выронила пирожок. – Я собрал вас затем, чтобы сказать – я знаю, почему моя мантия-невидимка пользовалась таким небывалым спросом впервые за двадцать лет! 

– Кстати, а как ты мог дать такой ценный артефакт Драко? – вместо того чтобы отпираться, сразу перешел в наступление Люциус. 

– Я и не давал Драко, – ответил Гарри. – Я дал мантию Нарциссе, потому что она пообещала провести Джинни к месье Бертемалю на пошив мантий. Вы же знаете, какие к нему очереди! 

Знающим оказался только Люциус, который сочувственно покивал. Остальные присутствующие явно не поняли, о ком идет речь, но, по крайней мере, сообразили сделать задумчивые и озабоченные лица. 

– Рон, у тебя такое лицо, словно с плиты молоко убежало, – не удержался Гарри, глядя на своего лучшего друга. 

– Ах, молоко! – воскликнула Молли и умчалась в сторону кухни. 

– Так вот, – продолжил Поттер. – Не одолжить мантию Гермионе я, конечно, не мог, равно как и Флер, хоть и по другой причине… Я имею в виду, что мы же теперь родственники, – торопливо добавил он. – Но когда мантию попросил Невилл и между делом поинтересовался, часто ли МакГонагалл проверяет хроновороты в директорском кабинете, я заподозрил неладное. Кстати, а где хроноворот взяли остальные? 

– Даже не спрашивай, Гарри, – взмолился Рон. – Ты же знаешь ответ! 

– А Нарциссе бабушка подарила, – быстро нашелся Люциус. – Перед смертью. Драко, наверное, у неё взял. 

– Бабушка, значит, – не поверил Гарри и повернулся к Биллу. – Тебя даже не спрашиваю. «У женщин должны быть свои сек’геты, хи-хи-хи, а мы, ф’ганцуженки, самые загадочные, хи-хи-хи!» – передразнил он жеманным голосом и на всякий случай добавил: – Мне на прошлой неделе пришлось Джинни и Габи на Диагон-аллею сопровождать. Если Флер хоть вполовину такая, как её младшая сестра – то ты, Билл, просто святой. 

– Еле успела! – с довольным лицом сообщила вернувшаяся из кухни Молли. 

– В результате небольшого расследования мне удалось узнать, что Гермиона, Флер, Нарцисса, Драко и Невилл, по неизвестным мне причинам, использовали добытую у меня мантию-невидимку и хроновороты для достижения одной и той же цели – оживления Северуса Снейпа! 

Следующие пару минут Гарри в одиночестве наслаждался горячим чаем и произведенным впечатлением, пока его гости сверлили друг друга взглядами. 

– Прямо как на первом собрании анонимных алкоголиков, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Интересно, кто сознается первым… 

К его удивлению, первым не выдержал Малфой. 

– У меня в Малфой-мэноре их целых два! – с несчастным лицом сообщил Люциус. – Это ужасно. 

– Ужасно ему, – фыркнула Молли. – А вот что мне в Норе делать со своим? А ведь еще нужно аппарировать в Лондон к Билли! – на этих словах старший из её сыновей весь как-то сжался и постарался казаться незаметнее. – Флер, конечно, очень милая девочка, – тем временем продолжала Молли, – но совершенно не умеет готовить, так что мне еще теперь кормить дополнительно двух Снейпов, которых притащили невестки! 

– Вам не понять, – не согласился уступить роль главной жертвы обстоятельств Люциус. – Один теперь проживает в спальне Нарциссы, а другой – у Драко! Я уж намекал, что в доме полно места… ничего не помогает. 

– Ну, чем он вам не нравится в комнате супруги, я очень даже понимаю, – заметил молчавший до сих пор Билл, к которому вернулся нормальный цвет лица. – Но какое вам дело до того, который живет у сына? 

– Ха! – не удержался Люциус от язвительного возгласа. – Не понимает он! Видели бы вы Асторию в истерике! Это же полная погибель для всего семейного фарфора! Я уж молчу, что её собачонка боится Снейпов, и теперь эта мелкая трусливая гладкошерстная тварь переселена в  _мою_  спальню! 

– Тихо! – нервно постучав волшебной палочкой по столу, постарался призвать всех к порядку Гарри. – Мистер Малфой, вам не кажется, что вы чересчур несправедливы к братьям нашим меньшим? Особенно к  _собакам_? 

– Э, Гарри… – неуверенно начал Рон, поглядывая на мелькающую в руках друга палочку, которая едва не пронзала столешницу. – Гарри, тебя вот уже десять лет как вылечили от поствоенного синдрома, успокойся! 

– Да, Гарри, милый, – закивала и Молли, догадавшись, куда клонит сын. – И Джинни расстроится, если ты мебель попортишь… или обои… Ты же не хочешь расстроить нашу малютку Джинни? 

– Поттер! – заволновался Люциус. – Поттер, ты эту собаку не видел! Это же какая-то… крыса-переросток, а не собака! Позор всему гордому собачьему роду! Она постоянно непонятно чего пугается и, простите мой французский, ссы… 

– Мерлин, мистер Малфой! Не при дамах же! – прервал излияния нервничающего аристократа Билл. 

«Дамы», обе приземистые, рыжие и широкие в груди, похожие как ближайшие родственницы, переглянулись, презрительно хмыкнули, но никак не прокомментировали высказывание Билла. 

Зато не удержался Рон. 

– Ух ты, – обрадовался он. – А вы не пробовали, мистер Малфой, её на самом деле напугать? Гаркнуть, например, из-за занавески или потихоньку горшок с цветком уронить? 

– Нет, а что? – поинтересовался Люциус, пристально разглядывая собравшихся, чтобы сразу выяснить, есть ли среди присутствующих еще люди, способные представить его, Люциуса Малфоя, прячущегося за занавеской, чтобы напугать собаку. 

– Ну, просто интересно, – пожал плечами Рон. – Может, в таком случае она не только обмочится, но еще и обоср… 

– Рон! – не выдержал Гарри. – Тебе не кажется, что разговор сворачивает совсем в другое русло? 

– Пожалуй, – не стал спорить младший Уизли. – Но что можно, по-твоему, сделать со Снейпами? Это ведь не собака, ему безнаказанно горшок с цветами на голову не уронишь… 

– Не забывайте, что они ни в коем случае не должны встречаться, – добавил Билл. – Иначе может случиться что-то ужасное. 

– Держать их взаперти до конца дней? – неуверенно предложила Ханна. – Чтобы их никто не видел и они друг с другом точно не встретились. 

– Это смотря на какой еде держать, – не согласился Люциус. – Если на вашей, уж не обижайтесь, сытной и жирной снеди из харчевни, то он долго не протянет. А у нас? Они же оба только из вредности нас всех переживут! 

– Убить, – решительно предложила Молли. – Чего вы все так на меня уставились? Это очень гуманно по отношению ко всем нам. И к Снейпу тоже. Можно одного где-нибудь оставить… но только одного! 

– Сейчас она скажет, что этот один должен остаться в Малфой-мэноре! – мгновенно ощетинился Люциус. – У вас, гриффиндорцев, всегда так! 

– Снейпа так просто не убьешь, – миролюбиво заметил Гарри. – Хотя идея довольно забавная. 

– И это твоя ему благодарность! – всплеснула руками сердобольная Ханна. 

– А что? – возразил Поттер. – Моя благодарность в Хогвартсе учится, его твой муж постоянно грозится на отработку оставить. Я и так в честь этого недотрупа сына назвал, что вы еще хотите? 

– Поттер, ты лицемер и… и… – Люциус пытался подобрать слово, которое не травмировало бы легко вспыхивающего героя, но в то же время дало бы ему возможность выразить свое возмущение. 

– Мы снова отклоняемся от темы, – с опаской косясь на зятя, встряла в разговор Молли. – Нам нужно решать, что со Снейпами делать, а вы опять о всякой ерунде! 

– Ну и кто нам скажет, что делать со Снейпами? – с сарказмом, достойным обсуждаемого профессора, поинтересовался Гарри. – Кто скажет? Вы, Молли? Или вы, Люциус? Билл? Рон?.. 

– Я скажу, – раздался голос от двери. 

Участники тайного собрания обернулись и увидели Северуса Снейпа собственной персоной, если так можно было сказать о человеке, чьих персон было куда больше, чем необходимо даже при самом оптимистичном раскладе. 

– Замечательно, – фыркнул Гарри, первый пришедший в себя. – Пора расходиться, пока тут не началось тайное собрание Снейпов, которое обязательно завершится компактным, но весьма эффектным концом света. 

– Успокойтесь, Поттер, – осклабился Снейп. – Никакого собрания не будет. У меня к вам есть предложение, которое устроит всех… но оно потребует довольно больших финансовых затрат. 

– Это шантаж? – с подозрением поинтересовался Люциус. 

– Ммм… считайте, что да, – ответил Снейп после короткой паузы. 

– Слава Мерлину! – обрадовался Малфой, доставая бумажник. 

– Постойте, – прищурился Гарри. – А вы который Снейп? И как узнали, что наше собрание проходит именно здесь? 

– Я – самый умный, Поттер, – самодовольно ответил Снейп. – А догадаться, что такое собрание состоится и где именно… пара пустяков. 

– Может, перейдем к делу? – осторожно поинтересовался Билл. 

– Да, давайте скорее закончим со всем этим, а то эльфы мою комнату не отмоют, придется снова переезжать в другое крыло, а это так утомительно! – подхватил Люциус, тряся бумажником. – Не подумай, что ты мне настолько не нравишься, Снейп, но эта собака… 

– Понимаю, – краем губ улыбнулся Снейп. Он подошел к столу и бесцеремонно пододвинул кресло. – Итак… 


	3. Утро, или При чем тут навязчивый запах; СС и другие; СС и другие

_Великобритания, Девоншир, Оттери-сент-Кечпоул, Нора, вторая спальня от лестницы, южная сторона, 3 мая 2018 года, 07:19 местного времени_  

– Ну?.. – вопросил Снейп. 

– Что «ну»? – спокойно поинтересовалась Гермиона, зашедшая в комнату с чашкой бульона. 

Она настолько похоже подняла одну бровь, что Снейп едва удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

– Зачем и как вы это сделали? – пояснил Северус. 

– Могли бы для начала и «спасибо» сказать, – не удержалась от подколки Гермиона. – Не каждый пойдет на такие жертвы ради одного злобного и старого зельевара. 

– Мог бы, – согласился Снейп. – Мог бы, но теперь точно не стану. Но так и быть, прощу вам злобного зельевара. А вот старого – старого не прощу. 

– Это еще почему? – удивилась Гермиона, осторожно ставя горячий бульон на прикроватный столик. 

Снейп выждал достаточно, чтобы его спасительница оказалась далеко от обжигающей жидкости, и только после этого ответил: 

– Потому что сейчас я вас даже моложе. И питание у вас все эти годы явно было неправильное. 

– Вот гад, – с чувством произнесла Гермиона и задумалась, пытаясь решить, чем побольнее уколоть неблагодарного учителя, который с ехидной усмешкой сейчас смотрел на неё. Конечно, можно было придумать кучу превосходных вещей, но Гермиона знала наверняка – лежачих не бьют. Поэтому она лишь прищурилась и выдала: 

– Зато Гарри в вашу честь назвал своего второго сына! 

– Что-о?! Ой-ей! 

Гермиона могла гордиться собой. Горячий бульон всё-таки оказался на коленях бывшего шпиона, причем без всякого вмешательства с ее стороны. Ну, то есть почти. 

Когда после небольшой заминки Снейп стащил брюки и забрался под одеяло, пряча свои худые обожженные ноги с острыми коленками, и, успокоившись, снова вернул себе возможность злобно сверкать глазами, Гермиона продолжила начатую ранее тему: 

– Я просто подумала, что не годится человеку, который столько сделал для нашей победы, просто взять и умереть от укуса пресмыкающегося. 

– О, точно! – Снейп хлопнул себя по лбу. – Совсем забыл поинтересоваться! Как всё прошло после моей… гм… временной дестабилизации? 

– Всё прошло довольно быстро и неаккуратно, – сухо ответила Гермиона. – Но мы всё-таки победили. А я как-то вскользь подумала – человек столько всего изобрел, что-то записал в учебнике, а что-то наверняка нет… 

– Можете не продолжать, Грейнджер, – Снейп облегченно вздохнул. 

– Я теперь Уизли! – высокомерно задрала нос Гермиона. 

– Нашла чем гордиться, – пожал плечами зельевар. – Но теперь я, по крайней мере, раскусил ваш коварный план, и мне стало значительно легче. 

– Какой еще план? – Гермиона от неожиданности не успела даже обидеться. 

– Вы спасли меня, чтобы узнать мои особые рецепты и заклинания, – торжествующе заявил бывший учитель. 

– Ну да, – Гермиона с недоумением посмотрела на него. – А что, могли быть варианты? 

– Например, из чистой и кристальной благодарности, – буркнул внезапно помрачневший Снейп. – Или… может, вы были влюблены в меня в школе, а тут… я начал серьезно беспокоиться, когда вы так резво избавили меня от брюк! 

– О Мерлин! – Гермиона зажала рот руками, но смех всё равно рвался наружу. – П-профессор, вы такой… романтик! 

– Прекратите смеяться, так вы становитесь похожей на лошадь, – сухо ответил Снейп, кутаясь в одеяло. – Лучше вернемся к тому, как вы меня спасли. 

– Хорошо, – Гермиона решила не обижаться на травмированного столькими разочарованиями Снейпа и сразу начала рассказ. – Когда я решила, что вас необходимо спасти, для начала составила план. 

– Пропускаем этот пункт, – прервал её зельевар. 

– Достать все новейшее оборудование из больницы оказалось довольно несложно, – ничуть не сбившись, с другого места продолжила повествование Гермиона. – Хроноворот у меня имелся… ну некогда мне было возвращать его в Хогвартс! Времени не нашла! 

– Хороший каламбур, – одобрил Снейп. 

– Мантию-невидимку я выпросила у Гарри и отправилась в прошлое, – зардевшись, продолжила молодая женщина. – Ох, и натерпелась я в Визжащей хижине ужасов! Думаю, часть происходящего было галлюцинациями, я даже начала на эту тему научную работу писать. Выпущу, когда за истечением срока мои действия перестанут считаться нарушением закона. Я думаю, все дело в количестве прошедших лет. Хроноворот на столько не рассчитан. 

– Да? – неожиданно заинтересовался Снейп. – И что же вам… галлюцинировало? 

– Начнем с того, что в хижине нестерпимо пахло луком, – ответила Гермиона. – Я подумала, что если это В… Волдеморт так пахнет, то неудивительно, что он такой мерзкий. Потом вдруг раздался странный звук, словно кто-то хихикал. Причем такое противное шармбатонское хихиканье…. Я почему и подумала, что это галлюцинация – эти звуки меня на семейных обедах с ума сводят, а тут – в пустой хижине! 

– Понимаю, – вставил Снейп, чтобы не показаться невежливым. 

– А потом раздался визг, – проигнорировала его Гермиона. – Ну мы-то с вами знаем, что Визжащая хижина сама по себе не визжит, а тут был звук, словно какому-то несчастному эльфу ОТДАВИЛИ ЛАПКУ! 

– Спокойно, Грейнджер, спокойно! – Снейп вжался в спинку кровати. – Я эльфов с детства обожаю. Как первый раз в Хогвартсе увидел, так и обожаю! 

– Так, на чем я остановилась? – уже тише добавила Гермиона. Снейп облегченно перевел дух. – Ах да, я уже думала поискать, где твориться такое безобразие, когда НЕСЧАСТНОМУ ЭЛЬФУ!.. 

– Не отвлекайтесь, Грейнджер! – рявкнул Снейп. 

– Но долг победил, – шепотом закончила Гермиона. – Я накинула на вас цепочку хроноворота, быстро вернулась сюда и успела применить все новшества немагической науки, которая позволила эффективно излечить вас и от яда, и от потери крови. 

– Ясно, – Снейп поправил подушку. – А теперь что? 

– Пока не знаю, – Гермиона пожала плечами. – Вы пока набирайтесь сил, вспоминайте, что из знаний могли бы передать потомкам… ну, то есть, мне. А я пока пойду. Дела, знаете ли! Молли вас покормит, из рук Рона ничего не берите, а Хьюго не давайте сесть на голову. 

– Постойте, Хьюго – это?.. – Снейп не закончил и с укором посмотрел на закрывшуюся дверь. 

Он снова остался один. 

  

_Великобритания, Уилтшир, Малфой-мэнор, западное крыло, пятые личные покои Драко и Астории Малфой, 3 мая 2018 года, 07:20 местного времени_

– Ну?.. – вопросил Снейп. 

– Профессор! Вы очнулись! – Драко глубоко выдохнул и приложил руку к сердцу. – Слава Мерлину! 

– Мерлину, несомненно, слава, – Снейп смерил взглядом своего бывшего ученика. – Но давайте, мистер Малфой, поговорим сейчас о другом. Зачем вы сделали эту глупость, на которую способен разве что безмозглый гриффиндорец? 

– Уже не важно! – преданно глядя на бывшего декана, прошептал Драко. – Одним своим появлением в нашем доме вы совершили больше, чем я надеялся! 

– Я много всего могу сделать, – неуверенно согласился Снейп. – Но… можно чуть больше конкретики? 

– Мисси! – громким шепотом сообщил Драко и на всякий случай оглянулся. 

– Мисси? – переспросил Снейп. 

– Ненавижу эту собаку! – Драко уселся на край кровати. – Что я только не придумывал! Но Асти и слышать ничего не хочет – эта маленькая тварь должна спать у изголовья нашей кровати и больше нигде! Она, видите ли, боится темноты! 

– Печально, – совершенно без сочувствия в голосе поддержал диалог Снейп. 

– И объясните, как эта гладкошерстная пародия на собаку всё равно умудряется везде терять мерзкие волоски? – распаляясь, продолжил возмущаться Драко. – А еще она постоянно норовит тяпнуть за ногу или рычит из-под кровати и тут же сама от страха мочится! 

– А я-то тут при чем? – прервал его излияния Снейп. 

– С Мисси, пока вы еще без сознания были, настоящая истерика случилась, – радостно пояснил Драко. – Асти её к папеньке в комнату отнесла, потому что та дергалась не переставая и скулила. 

– Да, собаки меня не любят, – осклабился Снейп. – Хоть что-то в этом мире не изменилось. 

– Так что я вас теперь долго из нашей спальни не выпущу! – решительно добавил Драко. – Пусть Асти хоть что говорит. Я ей прямо так и отвечу, мол, раз тебе в семейной жизни Мисси не мешает, то и наш декан тоже лишним не станет! 

– Драко, я не стал бы так торопиться с подобными заявлениями, – попытался остановить Малфоя забеспокоившийся Снейп. – Я, конечно, не против несколько деньков пожить в Малфой-мэноре, но не в вашей супружеской спальне, да и вообще… 

– И тут я скажу: кто в доме хозяин? – не слушая Снейпа, продолжил Драко. – Хватит, хватит уже надо мной издеваться! 

– А как вам вообще удалось всё это провернуть, – пытаясь отвлечься от опасной темы, громко спросил Снейп. – Драко?.. 

– Да ничего особенного, – махнул рукой Драко, продолжая, судя по горящим глазам, готовить переворот в своей семье. – Хроноворот взял у мамы, у неё же случайно оказалась мантия Поттера… Еще бы луком в Визжащей хижине не пахло… Кстати, она на самом деле кошмарно визжит и хихикает. Но это всё мелочи… 

– Да, – медленно проговорил Снейп, когда ему удалось переварить полученную информацию. – Действительно, мелочи… 

  

 _Великобритания, Лондон, «Дырявый котел», номер для постояльцев №14, 3 мая 2018 года, 07:21 местного времени_  

– Ну?.. – вопросил Снейп. – Хотя нет, не так. Лонгботтом?! 

– Д-доб-брое утро, п-профессор Снейп, – нервно заулыбался Невилл. – Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? 

– Уже нет, – пробулькал зельевар, оглядываясь в поисках пути для побега. 

– Обидно, – расстроился Невилл. – А я так старался… нашел специальные травы, сам сварил настой… 

– Сам сварил… – совсем спал с лица Снейп. – За что мне это? 

– Вот и я думаю, за что! – о чем-то своем заговорил Невилл и шмыгнул носом. – Я так хотел преподавать травологию, я был готов к этому, мне нравилось копаться в земле, я наизусть знаю всё, что посажено в каждой Хогвартской теплице, а вместо этого… 

– Вместо этого?.. – заинтересованно переспросил Снейп. 

– Я преподаю зелья, – шепотом закончил Невилл и неожиданно бросился опешившему Северусу на шею. – Профессор, я так мечтал о нашей встрече! Так мечтал! Я все эти годы мечтал сказать вам, что… что… 

– Спокойнее, Лонгботтом, иначе вы закончите то, что не удалось Нагини, – попытался оторвать от себя Невилла Снейп. 

– Я ненавижу зелья! – проревел прямо в ухо несчастному Невилл, принимаясь трясти его за плечи. – НЕНАВИЖУ! Спасите меня, профессор! 

– Кстати о «спасите», – попытался сменить тему Снейп, с трудом отрывая от себя расчувствовавшегося Невилла. – Как вы это сделали, Лонгботтом? 

– Я же работаю в Хогвартсе, – пожал плечами Невилл и снова скривился. – Зельева-а-аром! 

– Я понял, понял, что ваша судьба незавидна, – остановил его Снейп. – Не отвлекайтесь от темы. 

– Ну так вот, – продолжил Невилл после паузы. – Я работаю в Хогвартсе и тайком вытащил из кабинета директора один хроноворот. Мне очень стыдно, но я вернул его обратно, да к тому же цель была благородной! 

– Куда уж благороднее, – проворчал себе под нос Снейп. 

– Мантию я взял у Гарри, разумеется, – продолжил Невилл. – Подготовил настойку и съел три головки лука – я прочитал, что в таком случае змея меня не почует, если я перенесусь слишком рано. 

– Змея-то да, змея не почует… почти наверняка не почует, – снова проворчал себе под нос Снейп. 

– А дальше уже было все довольно просто, – развел руками Невилл. – Я с вами перенесся сюда, в наше настоящее, выпоил вам настойку, наложил повязку с мазью из жаброводорослей – и всё получилось! 

– Понятно, – Снейп задумчиво поцокал языком и тут совершил крупную ошибку – он спросил: 

– А теперь-то что?.. 

  

_Великобритания, Уилтшир, Малфой-мэнор, восточное крыло, третьи личные покои Нарциссы Малфой, 3 мая 2018 года, 07:22 местного времени_

– Ну?.. – вопросил Снейп. 

– Здравствуй, Северус, – улыбнулась Нарцисса, хлопая в ладоши. 

Перед Снейпом мгновенно появился легкий столик для завтрака в постели с прозрачным золотистым бульоном, мелкими хрустящими сухариками и чашкой черного кофе. 

– Судя по тому, что у тебя совершенно не изменился характер, – продолжила Нарцисса, обворожительно улыбаясь мрачному зельевару, – раз уж ты даже сначала не поздороваешься, а сразу начинаешь задавать вопросы, я угадала, добавив к завтраку кофе, сваренный так, как ты всегда любил. 

– Мило, – буркнул Снейп, берясь за ложку. – А теперь прекрати, мы всё-таки не первый год знакомы. Зачем ты меня спасла и как тебе это всё-таки удалось? 

– Знаешь, Северус, мы были очень несправедливы к домовым эльфам, – сообщила Нарцисса, продолжая улыбаться. – Как оказалось, если отдать правильно приказ, то можно получить весьма интересные результаты. А если еще достать вдобавок хроноворот… Правда, от этого эльфа теперь никакого толка нет – он постоянно дергается. Я даже подумываю его на свободу отпустить. Только надо это как-то сделать, чтобы Уизли узнала. Она от этих эльфов просто с ума сходит, а Дракончику полезны будут связи с однокурсниками… 

– Не отвлекайся, – прервал её Снейп, переходя к кофе. – Дальше-то что? 

– А вот об этом я пока не думала, – пожала плечами Нарцисса. – Но это уже мелочи. Поживешь пока у нас, познакомишься со Скорпиусом… Это сын Драко. Он сейчас в Хогвартсе, но на каникулы всегда приезжает домой. 

– Жизнь перестает казаться мне безоблачной, – задумчиво произнес Снейп. – Впрочем, а чего я хотел… это же жизнь… 

  

_Великобритания, Лондон, Диагон-аллея, дом 78, 3 мая 2018 года, 07:23 местного времени_

– Ну?.. – вопросил Снейп. 

– Хи-хи-хи, – смех был довольно глупым, но Снейпу и в голову не пришло произнести это вслух, потому что за прошедшие двадцать лет Флер не только не увяла, а наоборот – небывало расцвела. 

– А можно немного поподробнее? – только и сумел взмолиться несчастный зельевар, бесстыдно разглядывая расположившуюся перед ним красавицу. 

– Мне в наследство достался бабушкин талисман, – прохихикавшись, произнесла Флер. – Оживляющий угасающую жизнь. Билли гово’гит, мол, «Оставь на потом. П’гигодится». Но я подумала, что тогда я тоже могу оставить этот талисман доче’ги моей малютки Виктуа’г! Тогда Билли гово’гит: «Оживи птичку или кошечку». А я вспоминаю о вас! 

– Гениально! – Снейп захлопал в ладоши. – А теперь что? 

– А тепе’гь не знаю, – с несчастным видом произнесла Флер. – Билли гово’гил, что кошечку или птичку можно будет оставить себе, но п’го зельевара он ничего не гово’гил… 

– Это ужасно, – честно признался Снейп. 

– Я его угово’гю! – с жаром возразила Флер, взмахивая длинными ресницами так, что Снейп поежился, будто от сквозняка. – Неужели я з’гя мучилась, вдыхая этот ужасный запах в Визжащей хижине! 


	4. Ночь, или О вреде подслушивания; СС и другие; PG-13

_Великобритания, Девоншир, Оттери-сент-Кечпоул, Нора, вторая спальня от лестницы, южная сторона, 3 мая 2018 года, 03:08 местного времени_  

Северус Снейп проснулся. Он медленно вытянул руку из-под одеяла, а потом так же не торопясь коснулся шеи. Только после этого он осторожно приоткрыл глаза и повернулся. 

В комнате было еще довольно темно, а за дверью слышались голоса, которые его и разбудили. Когда глаза бывшего зельевара привыкли к полумраку комнаты, он смог разглядеть пестрые занавески, в цветах которых преобладали красноватые оттенки, и оранжевые полинявшие обои, кое-где отстающие от стен. 

Небогатая меблировка была почти полностью скрыта под многочисленными книгами, свитками, которые успешно дополнялись скомканной квиддичной формой, мазью для метел и какими-то мелкими предметами, о назначении которых Снейп даже не подозревал. 

Всего этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы зельевар догадался, где находится. Но вот почему именно здесь… 

Снейп прислушался к голосам. 

– Милая, а тебе обязательно было тащить его к нам в дом? – умоляющие нотки в голосе мужчины не заглушались даже плотно закрытой дверью. 

«По тону похоже на Артура, – подумал зельевар. – Но вряд ли он». 

– А куда я должна была его притащить, если я его только что спасла? – удивилась в ответ женщина. – «Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили». Ты знаешь, кто это сказал, дорогой? 

– Слагхорн? – неуверенно ответил мужчина. – Я слышал, что он очень возмущался, когда из-за ожирения все его друзья и поклонники прекратили присылать ему ананасы в сахаре. 

– Рон! – в голосе женщины появились металлические нотки. – Я же просила тебя прочитать те три книги на тумбочке! Неужели это настолько сложно для тебя? 

– Так, стоп, – Рон, как теперь это знал Снейп, был готов сдаться. – Пусть живет, где хочет и сколько хочет! Но ты оставишь в покое мое дополнительное образование… 

– Не больше чем на год, – вставила женщина. – И запомни, что эти слова сказал великий французский писатель Сент-Экзюпери! 

– Про то, что не больше чем на год? – не поверил Уизли. 

Его супруга презрительно хмыкнула, вложив в этот звук всё свое мнение об умственном развитии мужа. 

– Ну хотя бы на год, – вздохнул Рон. – Однако позволь в таком случае надеяться, что и  _это_  не больше, чем на год. Что еще скажет мама… 

– А я давно говорю, что пора купить свою квартиру в Лондоне или хотя бы переехать к моим родителям, – словно и ждала этого женщина. – Тут всё всегда упирается в то, что скажет Молли! 

– Гермиона, ты сводишь меня с ума, – простонал Рон обреченно. 

– Спасибо, дорогой, – довольно произнесла жена. – Обычно от тебя комплимента век не дождешься. 

Снейп еще некоторое время подождал, надеясь, что разговор продолжится или собеседники войдут, но этого не произошло, и он уснул. 

  

_Великобритания, Уилтшир, Малфой-мэнор, западное крыло, пятые личные покои Драко и Астории Малфой, 3 мая 2018 года, 03:09 местного времени_

Северус Снейп проснулся. Он медленно вытянул руку из-под одеяла, а потом так же не торопясь коснулся шеи. Только после этого он осторожно приоткрыл глаза и повернулся. 

В комнате было еще довольно темно, а за дверью слышались голоса, которые его и разбудили. Когда глаза бывшего зельевара привыкли к полумраку комнаты, он смог разглядеть богатое убранство довольно большой спальни. 

Украшенные серебряными змейками темные бархатные шторы вызывали предположение, что хозяева спальни – слизеринцы, и одновременно будили в Снейпе неприятные воспоминания. 

Изящный трельяж, украшенный змейками – повсюду эти змейки! – был весь уставлен маленькими пузырьками и баночками, способными, пожалуй, превратить даже самую страшную женщину в красавицу. 

Хотя бы на время. 

 _Что поделать, Снейп был в душе романтиком и свято верил в силу зелий_. 

А еще в комнате повсюду валялись небольшие кружевные подушечки и пяльцы с незаконченным вышиванием. Зельевар даже на мгновение пожалел несчастную женщину, которая столько сил прилагала, пытаясь полюбить ненавистное, но такое, видимо, необходимое хобби. 

Однако тут же его мысли переметнулись к собственной персоне. Такие несчастные женщины обычно озлоблены на мир и очень мстительны. 

Как он попал в эту спальню и что его ждет?.. 

Снейп прислушался к голосам. 

– Немедленно… немедленно отправь его… Отправь! – казалось, что у женщины вот-вот начнется истерика. 

Похоже, Снейп не ошибся бы, предположив, что это именно она – хозяйка этой комнаты. 

– Отправить куда? – холодно спросил собеседник у женщины. – Может, обратно? 

А вот второй голос зельевар узнал. Впрочем, и первый был ему знаком, если поменьше обращать внимания на плачущие нотки. 

– Ну не обратно… – женщина начала всхлипывать. – Драко, но ты же видел, в каком состоянии наша малышка! У неё чуть не случился разрыв сердца! 

«Мерлин, я до полусмерти напугал ребенка, – ужаснулся Снейп. – Неужели я стал настолько плохо выглядеть?..» 

– Этот человек для меня действительно много значит, Асти, – Драко был тверд. – И тебе стоило бы проявить больше уважения к бывшему декану. 

– Уважение? Да сколько угодно! – вот теперь Снейп точно узнал голос бывшей мисс Гринграсс. – Но при чем здесь наша супружеская спальня? 

– Это мое последнее слово, – голос Драко слегка дрогнул. – Мне пришлось столько всего обдумать, прежде чем я решился на эту авантюру, а ты мне не можешь уступить в такой мелочи! 

– Мелочи? – снова взвизгнула Астория. – А как же наша малышка?! 

– Кстати, а может, ты лучше проверишь, как там наша малышка? – не удержавшись, съязвил Драко. 

– Мистер Малфой, вы… вы хам и просто бессовестный человек! – Астория, похоже, даже не сдвинулась с места. 

– На самом деле я даже хуже, – легко согласился Драко. 

«Похоже, это надолго, – подумал Снейп и зевнул. – До утра они точно не договорятся. Я пока успею поспать». 

И под негромкую ссору под дверью Снейп неожиданно для себя быстро и сладко уснул. 

  

 _Великобритания, Лондон, «Дырявый котел», номер для постояльцев № 14, 3 мая 2018 года, 03:10 местного времени_  

Северус Снейп проснулся. Он медленно вытянул руку из-под одеяла, а потом так же не торопясь коснулся шеи. Только после этого он осторожно приоткрыл глаза и повернулся. 

В комнате было еще довольно темно, а за дверью слышались голоса, которые его и разбудили. Когда глаза бывшего зельевара привыкли к полумраку комнаты, он смог разглядеть недорогие шторы из легкого материала, стул, столик с вазой… Самая обычная обстановка для стандартного гостиничного номера. 

Снейп пощупал кровать, на которой лежал. Когда ему под пальцы попал плед из немного грубоватой шерстяной ткани, Северус улыбнулся. 

Всё было не просто похоже, все указывало именно на то, что он находится в одном из номеров «Дырявого котла», где зельевару приходилось коротать ночи в той, другой жизни. 

Его порадовало не только это знание, но и то, что хоть что-то не менялось. Возможно, этого «чего-то» даже больше, чем можно подумать. Главное, не паниковать и искать это «что-то». 

Снейп прислушался к голосам. 

– Это надолго? – спокойный женский голос показался Снейпу смутно знакомым, но он был уверен, что не вспомнит его владелицу даже под пытками. 

– Даже не знаю, – зельевару почудилось, что он узнает собеседника женщины, но психика потребовала для собственного успокоения не пытаться вспомнить, кто это. – Я не думал об этом. Ты хочешь, чтобы я спрятал его в другом месте? 

– Да нет, – по голосу незнакомки можно было подумать, что она растеряна. – Мне он не мешает, пусть живет. Одним постояльцем больше, одним меньше. Просто меня немного смущает то, на что тебе пришлось пойти ради его спасения. Но если ты считаешь, что это того стоило… 

– Конечно, стоило! – с жаром ответил мужчина. – Ты же знаешь, как мне тяжело… и как важно совершить нечто особенное! 

– Ты и так герой! Прекрати принижать себя! – возразила женщина. 

«Поттер, что ли? – не поверил Снейп. – Не может быть. Хотя… почему бы Поттеру не попытаться спасти меня…» 

Эта мысль показалась Снейпу неожиданно приятной. Правда, в таком случае возникал еще вопрос, почему он находится в гостинице, а не в доме 12 на площади Гриммо… 

Но с другой стороны, Поттер мог и вспомнить о том, что Снейп не терпел блэковское семейное гнездо. 

Впрочем, голоса за дверью уже затихли, поэтому ничего больше не мешало Снейпу заснуть до утра. 

Разве что скрип кровати в соседнем номере, но он скорее убаюкивал, чем мешал спать. 

_Великобритания, Уилтшир, Малфой-мэнор, восточное крыло, третьи личные покои Нарциссы Малфой, 3 мая 2018 года, 03:11 местного времени_

Северус Снейп проснулся. Он медленно вытянул руку из-под одеяла, а потом так же не торопясь коснулся шеи. Только после этого он осторожно приоткрыл глаза и повернулся. 

В комнате было еще довольно темно, а за дверью слышались голоса, которые его и разбудили. Когда глаза бывшего зельевара привыкли к полумраку комнаты, он смог разглядеть очень знакомые обои и тяжелые темно-зеленые шторы. 

У него начало складываться ощущение, что в этой спальне он был. Возможно, случайно попадал, а может, эта просто была другая спальня, очень похожая на ту… 

Снейп вздохнул. Вполне могло быть так, что аристократам за всеми их возможностями просто не хватало фантазии, чтобы сделать каждую комнату особенной. Он не знал, потому что его такие проблемы почему-то никогда не беспокоили. 

Однако массивный одежный шкаф с зеркалами во весь рост и россыпь безделушек на туалетном столике говорили о том, что Снейп не ошибся. 

Ему действительно приходилось бывать здесь раньше. По крайней мере, то, что он знал, как всё располагается в этих покоях, было всегда хорошим способом подразнить хозяина дома. Или, лучше сказать, хозяина поместья. 

Жив ли он? На свободе или заточен в Азкабан?.. 

Снейп прислушался к голосам. 

– Этаж. Драгоценная моя, это последнее слово – этаж! – голос Люциуса немного изменился, но Снейп все равно сразу же узнал его. – Ты подумай, что такое для него этаж! Он заполонит его жабьими глазками, тритоньими ножками и этими… ну не знаю, что там он кладет в свои обожаемые варева! Он будет счастлив, понимаешь? 

– Нет! – а вот Нарцисса, судя по голосу и тону, совсем не изменилась. – Нет и еще раз нет. Ты просто хочешь заработать на его воскрешении деньги. И, разумеется, на том, что он сварит. Хватит! Северус столько сделал для нашей семьи, что должен только отдыхать! А это невозможно сделать, когда тебе постоянно подсовывают всякие жабьи глазки! 

– И что ты предлагаешь? – устало спросил Люциус. 

Снейпу хотелось крикнуть другу, чтобы он не сдавался так быстро, но желание подслушать победило. 

– Он будет жить в моей комнате, – безаппеляционно заявила Нарцисса. – И наслаждаться жизнью! Поздно вставать, есть полезный завтрак, потом совершать неспешную прогулку по саду или вместе с тобой – конную – до озер и обратно… А потом чтение стихов вслух, чаепитие в каминном зале… 

Вот тут Снейпу захотелось остановить Нарциссу, но умом он понимал, что это уже ничего не изменит. 

Давно, ох, давно бывшему шпиону не было так страшно. 

К счастью или к сожалению, но он слишком хорошо знал Нарциссу, чтобы не пытаться даже предполагать, что её можно переубедить. 

Именно это дало ему возможность спокойно улечься поудобнее и заснуть, несмотря на все неприятные перспективы. 

  

_Великобритания, Лондон, Диагон-аллея, дом 73, 3 мая 2018 года, 03:12 местного времени_

Северус Снейп проснулся. Он медленно вытянул руку из-под одеяла, а потом так же не торопясь коснулся шеи. Только после этого он осторожно приоткрыл глаза и повернулся. 

В комнате было еще довольно темно, а за дверью слышались голоса, которые его и разбудили. Когда глаза бывшего зельевара привыкли к полумраку комнаты, он смог разглядеть какие-то странные планочки, прикрывающие окна и, похоже, сделанные из легкого металла. 

В комнате не было ничего лишнего из того, что касалось предметов мебели, но огромное количество цветов нагоняло на Снейпа тоску. Почти все растения цвели, отчего их благоухания смешивались, вызывая головную боль и стойкое желание открыть окно. Но вставать бывший зельевар не рискнул. 

В комнате он был один, но вот за тонкой, искусно украшенной резным орнаментом дверью явно беседовали люди. 

Снейп прислушался к голосам. 

– Золотая моя, – хотя мужчина говорил негромко, было понятно, что он едва скрывает раздражение. – Когда я говорил спасти что-то маленькое и несчастное, я предполагал, что это будет маленькое и несчастное! 

– Но мон ше’г, неужели ты считаешь, что ваш национальный ге’гой недостаточно несчастный? – удивилась женщина. – А маленький… Ну я не спасала кого-то газме’га Г’гоупа! 

– И на том спасибо, милая, – вздохнул мужчина. – Но что мы будем делать с ним тут и в наше время? Он же отстал от всей жизни на двадцать лет! 

– Он довольно ста’гомоден, это п’гавда, – согласилась его собеседница. – Но зато я сове’гшила доб’гое дело! 

– Это всё меняет, разумеется, – с сарказмом ответил мужчина. 

Впрочем, его жена сарказма не заметила. 

– Я так ’гада, что ты меня понимаешь! – восторженно ответила она. – Ты такой… понимающий! И… 

Снейп силился услышать, что еще скажет женщина, но последующий звук поцелуя заглушил все слова, оставив только нечленораздельные звуки и хихиканье. 

Несчастный зельевар попытался прекратить подслушивать, затем забрался под одеяло, а, когда и это не помогло, накрыл голову подушкой. 

Так он и уснул. 


End file.
